Movie Night
by Oneturtledove
Summary: Basically nothing more than the title says.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of them are mine, and that is final.

Spoilers: Whatev.

A/N: It's "Salute to old Stories that Rachel forgot she ever wrote!" night. There will be more chapters of this, I promise. Posting them in a timely manner is a whole 'nother bag of peaches.

Julia, this can be for you.

* * *

"Hey Scully," Mulder said, tipping back in his desk chair and tossing his basketball up in the air. "You know what we haven't done in a long time?"

"Uh…taken a Saturday off?"

"Nope."

"Had a full night's sleep?"

"Nope."

"Gone more than a week without getting in trouble?"

"Nope."

"Cleaned this office?"

"Nope."

"Eaten a meal without interruption?"

"Nope."

"Been in town for more than three days straight?"

"You're so negative."

"I call it like I see it. So what is it that we have not done in a long time?"

"Movie Night."

She smiled and nodded.

"You're right. I think it's been over six months."

"You know…tonight is Friday. And I don't have any plans for tomorrow."

"Neither do I. And I am craving Movie Night food."

"Chinese, pizza, popcorn, ice-cream sundaes…and taking a movie break to go out for burgers at 2 a.m."

"You're making me hungry," she said, not shy about the fact that she could put away almost as much food as her partner.

"So it's a plan then?"

"My place at 7?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll get the food if you get the movies."

"I'll be there with bells on."

* * *

"Scully, did you make cookies?" Mulder asked as he came into her apartment later that night. She came out of her bedroom in sweat pants and a t-shirt, a cookie in her hand.

"Yeah, the second batch is in the oven. The Chinese food got here a few minutes ago and I thought we could wait a while to order the pizza."

"Sounds good."

"What movies did you get?"

"I ended up getting quite a few; I thought we could have a Movie Night tomorrow too."

"Sure. What do you want to watch tonight?"

"I don't care, as long as it's one comedy, one action or horror, one drama and one of our choice."

She peeked in the bag he presented to her.

"Man, you got some good ones. How am I supposed to pick?"

"I guess we'll just grab one out at random. Where's that food? I'm starving."

"Do you want to eat on plates or-"

"Scully, out of the carton. Duh."

She giggled and they went into the kitchen to get the food.

"Did you get kung-pao chicken?"

"Of course I did. It wouldn't be Movie Night without it."

"Chopsticks?"

"Yes. Who do you think I am?"

* * *

An hour later the Chinese food was gone and they were halfway through _The Princess Bride. _They both had their feet propped up on the coffee table and their heads tipped slightly towards each other.

"Mulder, how come we always watch this movie?"

"Because it's the very first Movie Night movie we ever watched. It's tradition."

"I've seen it so many times I start laughing at the jokes before they even happen."

"Me too. Do you think we're bored of it?"

"I'm not a witch, I'm your wife! But after what you just said, I'm not even sure I want to be that anymore!" she joked, quoting her favorite line from the movie.

"Does anybody want a peanut?"

"Mulder, you can't quote lines that have already happened."

"You warthog faced buffoon."

"That's better."

He smiled and reached over for her hand. Her eyebrows went up and she glanced in his direction, but he pretended not to notice.

"Scully," he started after a moment.

"Mulder," she said in the same tone.

"I've missed you."

"What do you mean? We see each other everyday."

"I know. But I mean outside of work. We used to spend more time together and we haven't been lately. I just miss you."

"Well, when you put it that way, I miss you too."

He smiled and turned back to the movie.

"Mulder? You're not going to elaborate on that?"

"No, that was all I wanted to say."

"Okay," she agreed, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled, satisfied that his declaration had produced a positive reaction. He had been waiting for just the right time to give away that little bit of how he felt, and this was as good a time as any. He looked down at her, noting the way their hands were clasped together in her lap. She had laced her fingers with his, and he smiled, thinking that he had never held her hand like that before.

"Scully?" he said again.

"Yeah?"

She looked up at him, her eyes round with curiosity. He was quiet for a long minute, trying to get the words out.

"Never mind," he said finally, turning back to the TV.

"Mulder, what?" she asked, sitting up and pulling back from him.

"Nothin'. It's not important."

"Yes it is. It's important enough to interrupt the movie."

He just smiled.

"Mulder, you drive me nuts!" she exclaimed, taking her hand from his and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, I just…"

"What?" she prodded, touching his arm softly. He reached over and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"It's nothing Scully. Watch the movie."

She was quiet for a moment, her eyes searching his face.

"Alright," she said finally, resuming her previous position and snaking her arm around his waist. "if you don't think you can tell me, your best friend, who listens to everything you say…"

"Scully, stop it."

"Fine, but don't ever say-"

He put a finger to her lips and shushed her.

"Enough."

She grinned and nodded her head.

"Okay."

"Should we order the pizza? It should be here by the time we start the next movie."

"Yeah. What kind do you want?"

"Pepperoni and sausage with olives."

"No bacon this time?"

"Not in the mood."

She nodded and sat up to grab the phone. He tugged her back and took the phone from her hands.

"You got the Chinese, I'll get the pizza."

"Ask Jake if he can bring us ice-cream too."

"What kind?"

"Tell him to surprise me."

He nodded and dialed the number of their favorite pizza place.

"Hey Jake it's Mulder."

"Hey Mulder. What's up?"

"Could we get the usual and a pint of ice-cream."

"Sure. What kind of ice-cream?"

"She says to surprise her."

"Okay. Are you at your place or Dana's?"

"We're at her place."

"Movie night?"

"You got it."

"I'll throw in an order of breadsticks too. It'll be about 45 minutes or an hour. I got a new delivery guy and he actually obeys the speed limit."

"That's fine, we'll be up for a while."

"Okay, talk to you later."

He hung up the phone and tossed it over to the other end of the couch. Scully gave him a look of disapproval and handed the phone back to him.

"Try that again."

He sighed and reached over her, replacing the phone in its base. She giggled until he righted himself.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"We shouldn't go so long without a movie night again."

"I second the motion and move to pass it into law."

"Oh yeah? How often do you suggest we do this?"

"Once every couple of weeks maybe."

"Alright. Can we shake on it?"

He laughed and took her hand in his.

"Should we spit shake, or do you trust me?"

"I think a regular shake is good for now."

"For now, she says, as if some mind altering cyborg is about to invade my brain and cause me to forget the things that are important in my life."

"Kiss me, Mulder."

"What?"

She giggled.

"That sure shut you up."

"Was that the point?"

"Basically, yes."

"You are a cruel, cruel woman."

She smiled and kissed him very softly and very quickly before turning back to the TV screen.

"We're missing the movie."

He nodded and refocused. She had just kissed him. And acted like it was an everyday activity. It had been a totally platonic kiss, but it still rendered him spacey.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"I totally win."

He just rolled his eyes.

"Watch the movie, Dana."

She looked up at him with an arched eyebrow and he smiled. Her first name?

"Gotcha."

She sighed. She was sure she was going to win that one.

They were quiet for a long time, until Westley was rescued from the Pit of Despair and given the magic pill to bring him back to life.

"Mulder?"

"Hmm?"

"We should buy stock in those little pills."

"Think so?"

"Yeah. I mean, everyone is going to need them someday. And they're coated in chocolate. You can't go wrong."

"Maybe we could even suggest different flavors. Like coffee or vanilla or strawberry."

"Yeah. Jalapeño would really get someone up and moving."

"Scully, you're silly."

"Only once in a while, Mulder. Otherwise I would overload and that my friend is not something that we like to call pretty."

"How many cookies did you have?"

"A few."

"Scully."

"Like… seven."

"_Scully_."

"Plus two."

"Seriously?"

"I was hungry! And I kept smelling the Chinese food and I wanted to eat it but I can't start eating without you so I had to have some cookies to tide me over."

"Nine?"

"You took your sweet time getting here and I didn't eat lunch. This is your fault."

"It's always my fault."

"Yes, and the sooner you accept that, the less shocked you'll be when I start blaming you for things you didn't even do."

"Scully, can you go back to kissing me? I liked that better."

She glared at him then rested her head on his shoulder.

"You've got to earn it."

"Crap. If it took me 7 years the first time…"

"No one could ever accuse you of not being persistent."

"Yeah. At least I have that going for me."

She chuckled and patted his chest.

"Watch the movie, Mulder."

* * *

A/N 2.0: Any movies you would like to see them see? Let me know. Click button below.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: I don't know what it is about writing fanfic that makes people want to put Scully through emotional crap all the time. Maybe it's because she can handle it, but the poor woman! Also, this chapter taught me that Amy Grant is really good writing music.

* * *

Mulder yawned and stretched as best he could. He wasn't sure when, but at some point during the second movie, Scully had ended up in his lap. He was leaning against the arm of the couch and she had her head tucked under his chin.

"Scully?"

"Mmm?"

"You awake?"

"Not really."

"You fell asleep during movie night?"

"I guess."

"What is this world coming to?"

"I don't know."

"Want to turn this off and we can finish tomorrow?"

"No way man."

He laughed.

"Just get some ice-cream in me and I'll be good to go."

"You're going to have to let me up then."

She sighed and sat up.

"I want two scoops."

"Yes ma'am."

"And don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old."

"Yes sir."

She threw a packet of crushed peppers at his retreating back, knowing it wasn't harmful but got the point across.

"How much ice-cream do you want?"

"Just two scoops. And not Mulder-sized scoops please. I would lapse into a diabetic coma."

"Well, we don't want that do we?"

"Most definitely not, especially since I would have to rely on you to get me to the hospital, and your driving record lately had not been so great."

"I thought you weren't going to tease me about that anymore," he remarked, handing her a bowl of ice-cream then sitting down next to her with his own heaping bowl.

"I changed my mind. It's not everyday you get a ticket _and_ lock your keys in your car. Oh wait. It is."

"It was only twice this week."

"The odds of that are like... I can't even think of anything!"

"I'm an idiot, I understand."

"You're not an idiot. You just have terrible luck."

"Then you can't mock me. I can't help it."

"Okay, that's fair. Can I at least laugh about it in my head?"

"I guess. If I can laugh about the time-"

"No. Whatever it is, you may not laugh about it."

"You are a cruel and unfair woman, Dana Scully."

"That's what they all say," she scoffed.

He chuckled and turned back to the TV.

"Oh great, is this the part where he dies? I can't watch this part," he commented, covering his eyes.

"Really?"

"I hate bees."

"Why?"

"Well, numerous reasons."

"I see," she said, nodding slightly, but not wanting to take this conversation any further. They watched in silence for a few more minutes until she hit the fast-forward button.

"I can't watch this part," she whispered, tempted to look away so she wouldn't have to watch the funeral in fast forward.

"Why?" he asked softly, taking her small hand between his own. He knew there could be many reasons that she would find this scene hard to watch, but something in her voice told him that all the things he could think of would not be the reason.

She was quiet for a moment, then stopped the movie.

"I had a Thomas J once."

"You did?"

She nodded and set her ice-cream bowl on the coffee table.

"His name was Jeff. We were friends all through high school. He was one of those friends who you make those deals with, like if neither one of us is married in X amount of years then we'll get married."

"A best friend."

"Yeah. We were going to go to college together and stay up late studying and eating junk food, and we were going to go on road trips and skip class and all that other college stuff."

"I take it you never got to do that."

"No, we didn't."

"What happened?"

She sighed softly and traced her finger over the pattern on the blanket that covered her legs.

"It was the April before we graduated. We were going out to his sister's house because she was moving and we were going to help her pack. She lived down by the river and the road to her house was really curvy and narrow. It was cold and foggy and icy that night and Jeff wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. We were arguing about Marcus because Jeff said Marcus was just trying to get in my pants, which was true, but I didn't want to hear it. Anyway, we were yelling at each other and not paying attention to the road, and the next thing I knew I was waking up in the ditch. Jeff had pulled me from the car. We were both bleeding, but he was a lot worse."

She wiped a tear away quickly and he rubbed her hand.

"I kept trying to talk to him to keep him awake, but he just stared at me. When he finally did say something, it was "Dana, I'm going to die." I told him not to talk like that, but he kept telling me all these things that he wanted me to pass along to his family and his friends. And then he told me that the last thing he wanted was for me to kiss him. I couldn't handle it, Mulder. I was trying to put pressure on wherever it seemed that the blood was coming from, but there was so much of it, and I didn't know what I was doing. And he just kept asking me and asking me and I wouldn't kiss him. I felt like if I did, then he would let himself die. Nothing was making sense at that point everything was blurry and I can't even remember if I was crying or not. And then he told me that he loved me, and he stopped breathing. I tried CPR, but he was gone. It was like there was no warning. One second he was talking to me and the next he was just gone. And I never kissed him or told him that I loved him. I've always regretted that. I always wondered if I had told him those things, if that would have been enough to keep him alive. I know factually that it wouldn't have been- he had a lot of internal damage and lost a lot of blood. But sometimes I just think, maybe we could have had a miracle."

He rubbed her shoulder gently and she leaned into him.

"I never think about it anymore, but right after it happened, I couldn't do anything else but think about him. I missed so much school that I almost didn't graduate. I just wasn't myself for a long time. Sometimes I think that maybe I never got over that and who I am now is not who I would have been otherwise. This is like the personality that took over because the person I used to be was so hurt. This is the person who is strong doesn't need anyone. It's the person who doesn't relax. It's the person who closes herself off and keeps her emotions on the back burner and never cries and never laughs and is in this constant state of fear. I don't like this person, Mulder."

He held her close, not sure what to say. This was the most she had ever opened up to him. He thought her cancer had made her talk, but it seemed that that was just the tip of the iceberg.

"You're not like that all the time, Scully. You're not always closed off or emotionless. Sometimes you are, but a lot of that comes from your job. You've had a lot of hurt in your life, and it's only normal to protect yourself like this."

"Mulder, the person I was before this, you wouldn't have recognized her. She was happy and funny and always going places and doing things. She was never home on the weekends, or really any other time that she should have been home studying. She was excited about everything. She was friends with everyone. She had no secrets. She had no defense mechanisms. She danced through life. She laughed at everything. I miss that person, Mulder."

"I can see her in you, you know. Not all the time, but on nights like this, I see that girl who was so happy. You haven't lost her, Dana. You just don't let yourself be her enough."

She sighed and sat up, allowing him to brush the few tears from her cheeks.

"I think in the last 7 years, I've taught you a lot of things, Scully. You've even said that yourself. But one thing that I haven't taught you is how to let go. How to put the hurt away and let yourself live. And that's probably the most important thing that I could ever give you. It doesn't mean that you don't deal with it, or that you pretend it never happened. It means that you do not allow it to rule your life. You don't let that hurt take you over. You remember the good times more than the bad. It took me a long time to learn how to do that because I never had anyone in my life that even began to understand what I felt. But you've got me, and I am going to help you. You're going to be that person again. Even though I love the person you are now, and I think she's wonderful and beautiful, I want you to feel wonderful and beautiful again. Okay?"

She nodded and he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for talking to me, Scully. I know how hard it was for you to tell that story."

"Thank you for listening."

"Anytime, Scully. I'm always here."

"Yeah, you are, aren't you?"

"Sick of me yet?"

"Not even close."

* * *

A/N: I've had this Jeff storyline in my head for... 3,4,5,6 maybe 7 years now? I finally was able to fit it in a story and make an attempt at character development from it. I used to have a Jeff of my own. Unfortunately he wasn't as attached to me as I was to him... and then I had another Jeff... whose twin brother was actually named Jeffrey... but he got married. And I had another Jeff, but he and I "broke up" when he found out I asked someone else to the winter banquet. He's the one I miss the most. None of my Jeffs died though, so even though I miss them all and even though I still love Alex and Stephen and Sean, I am glad they are well and happy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I bought **The Complete X-Files: Behind the Series the Myths and the Movies **for 34% off on Amazon, and free shipping. Made my day I tell ya. This chapter is going to be more lighthearted than the last, even though I love to make people almost cry.

* * *

The ice-cream was gone. Despite the sugar Scully was drowsy. Unfortunately for her, Mulder had seen this movie enough times to know exactly when to let out a yelp that would surely scare her half to death. He watched the screen closely, waiting for just the right second.

3...2...1...

"BAH!" he shouted, reaching over and grabbing her sides. She shrieked and about flew through the air, clutching at her chest.

"MULDER!" she exclaimed, taking a pillow and hitting him over the head with it.

"You're going to pay and you're going to pay in blood!"

She hit him again, this time in the face. He sat still for a moment.

"You do realize that you have just broken the cardinal rule of pillow fighting."

"Which is?"

"You can't hit an unarmed man more than once. If you do, you shall relinquish your pillow and the victim of your crime shall do whatever he wants with you."

"I signed nothing. I am playing by my own rules which state that you must catch me before you can do a thing to me!" she exclaimed, leaping off of the couch and heading for her room. He grabbed a pillow and chased her, catching the door right before it closed. She screeched in surprise and ran to the other side of the room, putting the bed in between them.

"There's no escape now, Scully. What are you going to do? It's all over."

"It is not! I still have a pillow!"

"So do I. And the pillows on your bed look like they would take this game to a whole new level. Come on lady. Hit me with your best shot."

She was giggling now, not exactly sure how to go about this. She could take a risk and climb over the bed, but he would undoubtedly catch her. She could try and make a break for the door, but he would catch her there too. The only other option was diving under the bed, but she had a feeling she would get stuck.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

He just smiled and took a step towards her.

"I'll get you my pretty... and your paycheck too!"

She giggled and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Mulder, I'm not moving. I can't take you."

"What, do your heels give you superpowers? You can totally take me, Scully. I dare you."

"You can't dare me, it's not fair."

"I triple dog dare you!"

"Mulder," she laughed. "I said that's not fair."

"No, you said a dare wasn't fair. That was a triple dog dare. Whole different animal, hence the dog part."

"Mulder, where do you come up with this crap?"

"I don't know. Come on, Scully, quit jawing and finish this fight. Are you chicken?"

"No!"

"Are you a 'fraidy cat?"

"I'm not a 'fraidy cat!"

"Are you a big baby?"

"NO!"

She made a break for the door and then quickly turned and jumped onto the bed. He caught her around the knees and she face planted into the mattress. He pinned her down gently and blew a tiny puff of air behind her ear. He knew she was ticklish there and it didn't take much to make her squirm.

"You give?"

"Not a chance."

"I _will_ tickle your feet."

"I _will_ kick you in the face."

"You would not. You are totally and completely at my mercy. All I have to do is lay here and you can't get up."

"Because you eat your weight in sunflower seeds everyday. You could suffocate someone by laying on them like this."

"I know. That's how I got into the FBI. My one special skill."

She struggled for a moment before giving up.

"Fine you win."

"Are you serious? You're a wuss."

"I'm not a wuss, Fox Mulder. Take it back."

"Never!"

She was quiet for a moment, then began to shake with laughter. It was muffled against the mattress, but it was a laugh none the less. He leaned down close to her face, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Whatcha doing down there, Scully?"

Her laughter was growing in intensity now and even though he could only see part of her face, he knew laughter tears were coming.

"Hey, let me in on this joke."

She finally turned and faced him, her eyes lit up like he had never seen before.

"Mulder, we're two grown adults having a pillow fight."

"I know."

"Not even just grown adults. We're old adults."

"I'm not old."

She chuffed out a laugh.

"I have never been so close to you that you only had one eye," she said, grinning.

"Someone had too much ice-cream."

She sighed.

"Do you think you could shift your weight just the least little bit?"

He rolled off of her and propped his head up on his hand.

She took in a deep breath and mirrored his position.

"Well maybe we're not old, but I sure feel old."

"Do you?"

"My knees creak. I think I got them second hand from a 75 year old man."

He chuckled and reached down to grab her knee.

"Somehow, I don't think so. It's probably from wearing heels so much."

"Quit mocking the heels."

He chuckled and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey Scully?"

"Hmm?"

"Someday, when you're old and some teenager comes to your nursing home to interview people about the good old days, what will you tell them?"

"To go away."

"Really."

"Are you really asking what I would say about you?"

"Sure."

"I would tell them that you're my best friend. I would tell them that you drive me nuts and make me mad and cause me to think of different ways to kill you. And then I would tell them that you also make me laugh, and you take care of me even when I don't want you to. I would tell them that you're quite possibly the only good man left in the world."

"So basically you would lie."

"Mulder," she said, hitting his shoulder. "It's the truth. You do drive me nuts. Besides, I'm sure you'd add your two sense as well, just to get the record straight."

"You really think we'll still be friends then?"

"I think we'll have to be. I'm not living in a nursing home without you. Who else would help me swap people's dentures in the middle of the night?"

"Frohike might."

"But I want you to help me."

"Alright, deal."

She nodded.

"You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"I think when I get old, I'll remember all the good stuff."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like movie nights. And that rubber band fight last week."

"I'm still amazed that you can shoot a rubber band with one hand."

"That's just how I roll, Mulder," she dead-panned. He chuckled and pulled her close for a hug.

"It's about time for burgers. Hungry?"

"Not really, but that doesn't mean I won't eat your fries."

He grinned.

"Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: They are not mine. But I really love playing with them. And it's not like I'm even being mean to them. I'm just playing with them properly. That's right Chris, you can build a car, but that doesn't mean you know how to drive it.

A/N: Mulder and Scully's eating habits make me hungry and bloated all at once. Shortest freaking chapter ever.

* * *

"I'm not letting you talk me into a stack of pancakes ever again," Scully declared, holding her stomach.

"You liked it."

"I didn't know it would be that big."

"You didn't have to eat all of it."

"You never would have let me live it down if I hadn't. I am going to be puking all night. And how in the world did you pack away a burger with four patties on it AND a plate of fries?"

"I just don't think about it."

She sighed and unlocked her apartment door, kicked her shoes off, shed her coat and plopped down on the couch. She grinned as she watched him do the same, and they both sighed together.

"Mulder," she said, giggling a little. "I can hear your stomach digesting."

He smiled.

"I'm going to have to run like 10 miles in the morning."

"Why?"

"To keep up my girlish figure of course."

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Are you up for one more movie, or should we call it a night?"

She yawned, rubbed her eyes and thought for a moment.

"If either one of us could move enough to put a new movie in, I would be all for it. Unfortunately I am feeling a lot like I just spent months with Willy Wonka and must now go in for a stomach pump."

"Lightweight."

"Glutton."

"We all have our vices."

"You're such a dork."

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't."

"I guess that's true," she agreed with another yawn. "I need to go to bed."

"Then go."

"I can't move. My stomach hurts. You're evil. I'm going to go into a diabetic coma from all that syrup."

"You didn't have to put syrup on the pancakes."

She arched an eyebrow and stared at him for a moment.

"No syrup on the pancakes? Are you insane?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Have you been checked?"

"And you think I'm weird," he muttered, standing up and heading for the kitchen.

"Don't tell me you're still hungry."

"I'm not. I need something to drink. Want something?"

"Do I want something to drink out of my own fridge? Well gee thanks, Mulder."

"I am buying you a hanky for your birthday."

"Why?"

"Because you're snotty."

"Lots of food makes us cranky and dim-witted."

He handed her a glass of water and sat down again.

"Next movie night, we should have a veggie tray. That's all."

"Deal."

They half shook on it, keeping their hands joined between them.

"I think I might just go to sleep right here," she said with a small sigh.

"Think so?"

"Mmmm."

He took the glass of water from her hands and set it on the coffee table. She slumped against him and he slipped his arms around her carefully. She murmured something in her sleep, then settled into his arms. He picked her up and carried her into her bedroom, being careful not to bonk her head on the door. She sighed as he set her down on the bed, and he was intrigued yet again as to how she could fall into such a deep sleep so fast.

"Mul..." she whispered. He smiled and tucked her into the blankets.

"Go to sleep, Scully."

She made a noise of disapproval and her eyes fluttered open.

"You staying?"

"I'll be on the couch."

"Mm'kay."

"Goodnight, Scully."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"Love you, Mulder."

"Love you too. Go to sleep."


End file.
